


I'll be the cure

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I don't think i have ever used the word cough more, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Texting, broganes, idk if i should tag this as fluffy tbh, they take care of each other and it's cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was going to get sick if he even breathed on Lance’s general direction. His defenses were shit like that. He told himself that he needed to work that week and that he was busy and that he couldn’t allow himself to be ill.He is at Lance’s door in ten minutes.Or: Lance is sick. Keith doesn't really mind, even though he should.





	I'll be the cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!  
> Thank you for all the nice comments, kudos and hits!!  
> You said that they seemed more like chapters so I have tried to do this one more independent?? Because I need to keep this 'format' or whatever to do what I'm planning :D But A MILLION THANK YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Title of the song 'The Cure' by Lady Gaga

‘’Hey Shay, is there anything I could do to help?’’

The girl looked up from the pizza she was kneading and gave him a bright smile.

‘’It’s fine, keith. I think Rax will take the last orders. You can go home.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Keith picked his bag from the floor.

‘’There is a ‘Balmera Special’ I made for you about to come out of the oven!’’

‘’Shay you didn’t have to-’’ Keith said smiling.

‘’It’s fine! I know you like it.’’ she started adding toppings on her pizza. ‘’You have been a huge help since Matt had to leave. And we love you.’’

‘’Thanks Shay.’’ he gave her a side hug and stood on his toes to gave her a quick peck on the cheek. ‘’You are the best.’’

‘’Drive safe!’’ she shouted.

He nodded and put on his helmet. Turning the bike on, he left ‘Balmera Pizzas’, while making a list on his head of groceries he needed to buy. Driving was fun.  _ Tomatoes- _ Driving was easy.  _ Some oranges-  _ Driving made him remember his third foster house and by consequence the rest of them.  _ I need hot chocolate and brownies. _

He parked on the convenience store and took a basket once inside.

He was trying to decide between cheddar or swiss cheese when his phone started to sound.

‘’Yes?’’

_ ‘’Keith-’’ _ Lance started to cough on the other line and Keith furrowed.

‘’Lance, are you okay?’’

‘’ _ I’m dying- _ ’’ more coughing. ‘’ _ Take care of me. _ ’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Keith said biting his lip. ‘’I can’t do that.’’

_ ‘’Are you working? I would call Hunk but he is in class and-’’ _

‘’Lance I get sick really easy. Just entering in your house right now would make me stay in bed for two days.’’

_ ‘’Oh c’mon. Stop being melodramatic. I am the one DYING here!’’  _ he managed to say that without coughing but his voice sounded hoarse.

‘’I’m serious I- ‘’ Keith tried but Lance started coughing again and Keith decided on cheddar. ‘’You don’t sound well.’’

_ ‘’Kill me.’’ _

‘’Not today.’’

_ ‘’You have complained so many times about my noise just-’’ _ Coughs.  _ ‘’Imagine how quiet this it’s going to be if you do.’’ _

‘’Try and sleep a little okay?’’ Keith said. ‘’Don’t start singing.’’

_ ‘’How am I going to recover if I don’t sing ‘Warm kitty, soft kitty’?’’ _

‘’You’ll manage. Rest.’’

_ ‘’Quiero a mi mami.’’ (I want my mum). _

Keith hung up and opened his last conversation with Shiro.

 

_ (13:42) What do you give to sick people? _

_ (13:42) Are you sick? _

_ (13:43) Keith are you okay? _

_ (13:44) Keirh answer me for th love of god _

_ (13:44) I’m okay I’m okay _

_ (13:44) Jesus. You know Shiro is worried when he types bad _

_ (13:45) Why are you talking about me like I am not here? _

_ (13:45) And why do you assume I know? _

_ (13:46) You are a scientist. _

_ (13:47) And a A++ single mother _

_ (13:47) Not all scientist are doctors, Keith _

_ (13:47) And Tylenol. _

_ (13:47) Do I have Tylenol? _

_ (13:47) I left some last time, on the emergency kit. _

_ (13:49) What emergency kit??? _

_ (13:49) Under the kitchen sink, on your left. _

_ (13:49) Why do YOU have an emergency on MY apartment? _

_ (13:49) I always have one near you since the Bathroom Door Incident. _

_ (13:50) You are so extra _

_ (13:51) You know what was extra? _

_ (13:51) That much blood. I didn’t know a finger could bleed so much and be purple at the same time. _

 

Keith sighed and went to the line to pay for his food.

He was almost on the bike when his phone vibrated again.

 

(13:56) Hi Martha! It’s Lance, your neighbor from 1º B.

(13:56) I’m really sick. Do you have nyquil or orange juice or anything for sick people?

_ (13:56) Wrong person but _

_ (13:57) I can leave some tylenol outside my door. _

(13:58) Fuck Keith

(13:58) You can’t bring it? My front door is unlocked and I’m in bed.

_ (13:59) No. I don’t want your germs. Do you want me to leave the Tylenol outside or not? _

(14:00) No thanks. I don’t want to get my germs on your bottle. Or cough in the air which might seep under your door.

 

Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes. He  _ knew _ he was going to get sick if he even breathed on Lance’s general direction. His defenses were shit like that. He told himself that he needed to work that week and that he was busy and that he couldn’t allow himself to be ill.

He was on Lance’s door ten minutes after that.

 

‘’Lance?’’ he asked, opening the door uncertain.

‘’Keith?’’ a much hoarser voice than what sounded on the phone answered. ‘’You came?’’

‘’I did, idiot.’’ he readjusted his desechable tie hoping it would do something. ‘’Although it’s me who is the idiot because I  _ will  _ get sick.’’

‘’C’mon, drama queen, don’t exaggerate.’’ Lance said appearing from his bedroom, a thick blanket over his shoulders. ‘’Did you bring Tylenol? Just throw me the box or something. I promise I won’t get close-’’

He started coughing and shivering. Keith felt like shit just standing there and went to take a glass of water from the kitchen.

‘’I bought orange juice too.’’ he opened one of the cupboards. ‘’Where are the glasses?-Lance. You have nyquil here.’’

‘’Do I?’’ Lance asked, voice muffled by the blanket.

Keith sighed and took it too. Lance was laying on the couch, breathing heavily.

‘’Do you have fever?’’ Keith asked leaving the stuff on the table besides him, but trying to keep the distance.

‘’Maybe?. Dunno. I don’t have a termo- thermometer.’’

Keith bit his lip again and decided that he already had been exposed enough, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to just leave Lance like this so he stepped closer and touched his forehead. It was sweaty, sticky, and definitely too warm.

‘’What are you doing…’’ Lance muttered weakly.

‘’Checking your temperature.’’

‘’You said you would-’’ he couched. ‘’Ugh. Water.’’

Keith helped him sit and gave him the glass.

‘’I give it thirty minutes before I start coughing.’’

‘’Leave. I have what I need.’’ Lance said and sneezed on his hand. ‘’Fucking gross…’’

‘’I’ll bring some tissues. Take the pills.’’

 

After settling more supplies close to Lance he decided that it was fine now. Lance was asleep on the couch, breathing with difficulty and snoring a little, in a pretty needed rest, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. 

He was feeling okay so he thought that maybe this time he wouldn’t get sick. Smiling, he got up and tried to go to the kitchen to make a soup or something when he sneezed.

He managed to muffle the sound with his hand to not wake up Lance, but then he sneezed again, louder if possible. He quickly took a napkin and washed his hands in the sink. While he was stirring the boiling water with the noodles he realized he had a headache and cursed under his breath.

Not five minutes after that he started coughing. He tried to hide the sound on his shoulder, but soon he started shivering as well.

_ So much for health. _

He heard some steps coming to the kitchen.

‘’You are coughing.’’ Lance said behind him.

‘’Am not-’’ more coughs.  _ Thank you, body. Perfect timing.  _ ‘’Well, is not like I didn’t know I was getting sick.’’

‘’Do you want a blanket?'' Keith coughed again and Lance panicked. ''Shit I’m so sorry- I didn’t think you would seriously- I told you to leave!’’ 

‘’I made soup.’’ Keith said, voice raspy. ‘’Can I take some medicine…?’’

‘’Take the whole thing if you need to.’’

Lance poured the soup into two cups and handed one to Keith, who was sitting on the floor.

‘’You can sit on the couch.’’

‘’I’m going to-’’ he was interrupted by his own coughs before he could continue. He took a sip of the soup. It didn’t taste at all. ‘’I’m coming back to my apartment-’’

‘’Sit down and finish the soup.’’ Lance said. He blew his nose a couple times. ‘’I’ll bring you a blanket.’’

Keith tried to complain but he started coughing again.

‘’How can you get sick so fast?’’ Lance asked, throwing the blanket over his shoulder.

‘’I don’t know. It has always been like this.’’ he closed his eyes. ‘’I don’t feel tired or anything yet, though.’’

‘’Let’s hope you skip that. The aching muscles too.’’ Lance sat next to him with his soup on his hands, sipping a little.

They finished the soup and sat on the couch doing nothing, just listening quietly to Lance’s ’Illness’ Playlist. At some point he fell asleep.

He woke up on a nest of pillows and blankets to Lance coughing. He had a huge book on his lap full of notes and highlighter.

‘’Sorry-’’ Lance said blowing his nose once more. ‘’Did I wake you up?’’

‘’Obviously.’’ Keith said resting on his elbows. He was laying on the couch, Lance sitting on the other side of it, leaving him all the room. ‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’I have missed like one hundred lessons…’’ he said, yawning. ‘’I have to revise this-’’

Keith took the book and read it furrowing his eyebrows. He had taken the first year on a similar major to the one Lance was in, and he couldn’t understand a thing.

‘’I see why I dropped out.’’ he said putting the book on the floor, leaning on the pillows again.

‘’Excuse you. I was using that.’’ Lance said and tried to take the book again but Keith kicked him lightly and he sighed smiling. ‘’You were on astrophysics?’’

‘’Nope.’’ Keith answered closing his eyes. ‘’I tried aeronautical engineering. I just wanted to be a pilot. Fly on the faster thing available. But Shiro wouldn’t let me enter the Air Force even when they would have admitted me.’’

‘’I could help you studying.’’ Lance said. ‘’I’m not brilliant but I like it. I mean is not the same but I could find people-’’

‘’The problem is not in studying. I’m good at studying. I had a scholarship. But I- I’m not so good at following orders I guess. I wasn’t the student they wanted and they kicked me out. And I couldn’t ask Shiro to pay me a degree because he would have left  _ his _ studies to pay mine.’’

‘’Why don’t you ask your parents?’’ Lance asked.

Keith opened his eyes. He had been rambling. He had told Lance about all his shit.

‘’I can’t.’’ he said hoping Lance will leave it.

The boy just hummed and nodded. Keith breathed relieved. Lance somehow, seemed to understand him without needing words.

The playlist ended and Lance took his phone.

‘’Your turn?’’

Keith sat up and looked at him, wide eyes.

‘’You are going to let me pick a song?’’ he asked, incredulous. ‘’You?’’

‘’Yeah yeah, I’m not on my mind, I’m sick.’’ Lance said waving a dismissive hand.

Keith said a song quickly, before the boy could regret it.

They complained about the flu, shitty defenses, how animals didn’t seem to get as sick as humans (‘’It’s evolution.’’ ‘’Evolution?’’ ‘’They have developed a better immune system because if you are ill you are dead.’’ ‘’So dramatic.’’ ‘’Who would you choose to hunt if you were a lion, the healthy zebra o the sick antelope?’’ ‘’Antelope.’’ ‘’There you go.’’) and the ghost feeling of hunger when you really weren’t hungry.

‘’I have a pizza on my kitchen counter.’’ Keith mumbled after the second video of a lion chasing some faster animal who managed to flee at the last minute. ‘’It will be cold by now, though.’’

‘’You get it.’’ Lance said yawning, who became a cough. ‘’Too far for me.’’

‘’It is just as far for me.’’

‘’Your house.’’

‘’Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance-’’ Keith said giving him his best puppy look. It never work with Shiro but-

‘’Don’t look at me like that.’’ Was Lance blushing? ‘’Fine. I’ll get it.’’

Keith blinked, still processing it and then grabbed Lance’s arm before he fully got up from the couch.

‘’I was joking. You are still feeling worse than I am.’’ he stood and walked to the door. He opened it and cast a glance over his shoulder at his smiling neighbor. ‘’Although you are taking care of me tomorrow. Get it?’’

Lance nodded vigorously but stopped and brought a hand to his head. He started coughing again before Keith had left the apartment with a fond smile.

That afternoon Keith learned that: Lance picked the toppings he didn’t like from his pizza (and Keith ate them),  the entire lyrics to ‘Warm kitty, soft kitty’, and that Lance’s voice was also good even with a sore throat.

He had said that it was horrible after every single song, tho.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on me taking care of my brother because the little shit is always sick  
> like you wouldn't even believe it  
> we have a plate with onion and salt on his bedroom permanently because according to my granny it stops illesses or something like that  
> He stills gets ill every week  
> And I have the best defenses on the world. Everybody on my house can be sick and I'm perfect. Which means I have to take care of everybody but whatever  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Stuff I had to look for to write this:  
> -do you say drive safe or drive safely  
> -usa cheese  
> -how to be a pilot  
> -do animals get sick as often as humans  
> -lions eat zebras
> 
> This chapter is inspired in this conversation:  
>   
> from the instagram account [@nieghborsfromhell](https://www.instagram.com/neighborsfromhell/)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
